symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Urawa Akane
(Highlights) | eye color= | family= Unnamed parents | home= Saitama, Japan (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Watanabe Kumiko | engvoice= Monica Rial | nicknames= Akane-tensei | occupation= Idol Student | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Bright | style= Preppy fashion, school fashion | color= (#e24148) }} (浦和赤羽) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a geeky, honor student at Nagareboshi Academy, however, she is not popular in the school due to the fact she prefers to be alone. She is in her first year in middle school Class A. She is the smartest of the idols at the agency. Her catchprase is "As expected, that is..." (やっぱり, それは... yappari, sore wa) or "As expected, this is..." (やっぱり, これは... yappari, kore wa), depending on the pronouns used. Biography The genius idol of Symphonata Productions, Akane is smart, very smart and is also quite shy. She is the "lone wolf" of her unit Prism Force who prefers to be alone and read a book than go out and make friends. She can solve any equation you give her but she is still solving that one equation of friendship... Character Description Appearance Akane has very long red hair worn loose, with a large amount pulled into a large bun on each side of her head. Her ear-length straightened forelocks and choppy bangs frame her face. She has large purple eyes are hidden behind a pair of dark blue half-lense glasses. For Akane's significant outfits, please check Urawa Akane/Fashion Guide. Personality Akane is a quiet and shy girl who likes to study alone. She has a hard time socializing with other people and couldn't keep up with others. She is also independent and can do many things on her own As Akane joined Symphonata Production, she slowly changes and becomes friendlier but still prefers to be alone. Hobbies and Skills Akane, at a young age, is very smart, especially in the field of science. She can solve formulas and equations within a short period of time. She enjoys making experiments and doing researches. Aside from studying, she also likes to watch trains, not only for the Doopler effect, but she is also fascinated with trains and thinks they are beautiful. Series Description History and Background Akane lived in Saitama, Japan near a train station. Her father works as a train operator and her mother a teacher. Back then, she has won many awards thanks to the early development of her intelligence. However, she has difficulty in making friends as no one could keep up with her intelligence and no one shares her interests. Thus, she is always alone. Akane's dream is to attend an independent study school but her parents doesn't want her to as it may not fix her social problems. Thus she was enrolled in a boarding school, Nagareboshi Academy, in order for her to make friends. Her parents were also the ones who introduced her to Symphonata Productions, that she might also make friends there. Covered Songs Name Etymology Urawa (浦和): Ura (浦) means seashore while wa (和) means peaceful. This could refer to the Urawa train station located in Saitama, Saitama Japan. Akane (赤羽): Aka (赤) means red while ne (羽) means wing. Trivia * Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Symphonata! Category:Bright Idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Libra Category:October Births